Treatment programs for sexual aggressives to date have suffered from the lack of a systematic treatment approach and objective assessment of the rapist's response to treatment. Relying on the investigators' previously established objective assessment techniques and treatment model, they will determine (1) if males with histories of rape behavior can be separated from non-rapists on the basis of physiological measures. (2) if rapists with high frequencies of rape or histories of more severe injury to their victim can be similarly identified, and (3) the specific categories of treatment needed by sexual aggressives. They will in turn (4) quantitate the effectiveness of new methods of generating arousal to adult females devoid of rape cues, (5) quantitate the effectiveness of new methods to reduce sexual arousal to rape themes and (6) evaluate the effectiveness of heterosocial skills training in rapists demonstrating these deficits or excesses. Measures include objective measurement of sexual arousal through penile plethysmography as well as a validated behavioral check of heterosocial-heterosexual behavior. Self report and attitudinal measures will also be administered. The primary method of evaluation for the treatment methods will be controlled group outcome studies. The goal of this proposal is to determine the effectiveness of the most promising new treatment methods for sexual aggressives.